


Karaoke Night

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drunk karaoke, Gojyo and Goku are dorks, Hakkai is happy, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Sanzo is annoyed, a little bit like crack, they sing with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: This is NOT how Sanzo had expected to spend his one year anniversary with Hakkai.





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my ffnet account. Written for my beta Laurose.   
> I do not own the lyrics used in this fic.

“Kill me now.”

“Now, now, Sanzo. It isn’t that bad.”

Sanzo did not know how or why they had ended up where they had. It was the night of his one year anniversary, damn it, he should be at home screwing the living daylights out of his delectable boyfriend.

NOT at some stupid karaoke place, babysitting his worthless excuse for a half-brother, and Hakkai’s equally worthless (and infuriating) best friend.

“Ooh, let’s sing that one!” Goku enthused, drunkenly pointing at one of the songs.

“Nah, that’s boring, let’s sing something __raunchy__!” Gojyo whooped, barely keeping from spilling his drink all over the place.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, who was watching the tomfoolery with an amused smile on his face, and Sanzo felt some of his rage simmer down. It was quite rare to see Hakkai unwind like this and enjoy himself.

The karaoke bar type thing was pretty okay, all things considered. The food was pretty tasty. The couches were nice, comfy even. It would actually have been a nice spot for a fun date (if Sanzo and Hakkai were interested in karaoke, which they most definitely were not), if it weren’t for the two drunken baboons arguing about what song to sing.

He knew he shouldn’t have let Gojyo organise a ‘party’ marking ‘one year of successfully putting up with each other’.

Sanzo begged to differ. Just because his and Hakkai’s opinions clashed quite often, resulting in frigid silences (filled with venomous glaring and lots of cigarette smoke on his part and creepy smiles and plenty of cleaning on Hakkai’s), did not mean that they were only putting up with each other.

No, he was actually quite fond of the intelligent, green-eyed man. Hakkai seemed to share the same sentiments too.

Their relationship was an odd one, but it was comfortable enough, and that was more than Sanzo could ask for. That was all, two similar intellectual minds that gave each other companionship.

Companionship, and brilliant sex.

There was nothing else.

Hakkai chose that moment to lean back into Sanzo’s side.

Sanzo didn’t even realise that his arm had moved to rest itself across Hakkai’s shoulders.

Hakkai smirked to himself. Sanzo may think that there was nothing to them except companionship and amazing sex, but he knew better. He’d keep quiet till the man figured it out on his own, though.

He snuggled contently into the other man, his eyes never leaving his best friend and the man he’d come to think of as something of a little brother. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Gojyo and Goku had finally come to some sort of agreement on what they were going to sing. They excitedly wobbled over to the mike (Hakkai had told them not to drink that twelfth shot of tequila, but when had they ever listened?), and looked at each other once before looking at their audience. Hakkai had an amused, indulgent smile for them, and Sanzo looked less grumpy than usual where he was sort of wrapped around Hakkai.

“So this song is dedicated to you two lovebirds!” Goku beamed, and Gojyo snorted a laugh, before the music started and Hakkai was filled with a rush of affection and Sanzo was struck by an urge to rip his ear drums out.

Gojyo started off with a chipper voice. “I can see what’s happening.”

Goku responded, just like in the movie. “What?”

“And they don’t have a clue.”

“Who?”

“They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line: our trio’s down to two.”

“Oh!”

“The sweet caress of twilight! There’s magic everywhere! And with all this romaaaantiic atmospheeere... Disaster’s in the aaairrr!!”

Hakkai laughed at the redhead’s antics, complete with facial expressions. That had been their favourite movie when they were kids, and Gojyo had Timon and Pumba’s voice down pat even when they were only in the 4th grade.

He was especially touched that Gojyo had remembered that tiny detail even when they were in the final year of college.

Sanzo grit his teeth and suppressed the urge to throw a can at the idiots on the stage. Karaoke was a pain in itself, but drunk Karaoke?

That was when Gojyo and and Goku hit a particularly high note in the chorus with their impassioned singing. If their wailing could even be termed as such.

“CAN YOU FEEL THE LUUURVE TONIGHT

THE PEACE THE EEEEVENING BRIIIINGS

THE WORLD FOR ONCE IN PERFECT HARMONYYYY

WITH ALL ITS LIIIIVING THIIIINGS!”

Sanzo couldn’t take this anymo-

“AND CAAAAAAN YOUUUU FEEEEL THE LOOOOOOOVE TONIIIIIIGHT

YOU NEEDN’T LOOK TOOOOO FAAAAAARRRR

STEALING THROUGH, the NIIIIGHT’S UNCERTAINTIES

LOOOVE IS WHEREEEE THEY AAAARE!!”

Sanzo would have killed them both, but the joyous laughter that spilled from Hakkai’s mouth was doing weird, terrible things to his heart and he didn’t want to dislodge the man from where he was so... comfy.

Gojyo pulled the mike to himself, a pained look on his face, still imitating a particular meerkat. “And iiiiff he falls in love tonight... it can beeee assuuuumed...”

Goku joined him, “his carefree days, with US are historyyy...”

“In short our paalll... Is doooooooooooooooooomed.”

And then Goku fell off the stage, dragging Gojyo and the mike with him.

There was a chorus of “OWW”s and “OOHH”s to replace the sobbing in the original version.

Hakkai chuckled, but stood up and went over to help the other two untangle themselves from the wire and each other. Once they were separated, Hakkai turned to Sanzo and gave him a little smile that pulled a rare smile in response. “I think it’s time we went home, yes?”

Sanzo stood up, picking up their coats. “Yeah.”

“Happy anniversary, Sanzo.”


End file.
